Warriors Of The Shadows
by Stormflower19
Summary: This about how a cat can get led onto the darkest path and how their life will go from there…. and can they ever truly be brought back into the light?


**Ok guys, so this is my first proper story. It's about how a cat can get led onto the darkest path and how their life will go from there…. and can they ever truly be brought back into the light?**

* * *

~ CHAPTER ONE~

~A KIT, FOR NOW~

"Keep up Birdkit!" Stripekit mewed to his brother. Their mother Greenflower watched over them from the enterance to the nursery, since her third kit: Flowerkit had joined StarClan, the tortoiseshell queen had never let her two other kits out of her sight. When Birdkit caught up to Stripekit he leaped on his brother knocking him to the ground "I win!" he gloated. "Get off me hairball!" mewed Stripekit. While he had struggled under his brothers weight, Stripekit had pulled out some of Birdkit's brown and white fur. Stripekits amber eyes glittered with mischief, taking the clump off fur he waved it in front of his brothers face. "HA!" he said "maybe your warrior name will be No-fur!" "HEY!" yowled Birdkit but before he could pin his brother down again Greenflower called from the nursery "Come inside you two, Skidpaw has brought us a nice, juicy squirrel." At the thought of food, both kits realized how hungry they were and ran into the nursery, at five moons old they could eat fresh-kill.

That night, Greenflower washed Stripekit's grey-and-white tabby pelt before curling up next to them as they fell asleep…..

"Stripekit! Stripekit! Come on Fringekit, Mulchkit and Heronkit are becoming apprentices!" yowled Birdkit. Stripekit was on his paws immediately. He scrambled toward the nursery enterance where Thistlecloud was with her mate, Snaketooth washing their three kits. Stripekit looked up to Stage-tree, a large fallen tree trunk that had been there for as long as any cat could remember. Standing on the tree was the clan leader, Falconstar a pretty reddish-brown she cat with white paws. Her voice rang out loud and strong throughout the camp "Let all cats of MoonClan gather under Stage-tree to hear me out!" Cats began to appear from their dens to sit below Stage-tree. Falconstar began again "I have called you here for the apprenticeship ceremony of Thistlecloud and Snaketooth's kits!"

"FRINGEPAW! MULCHPAW! HERONPAW!" the whole clan chanted. The new apprentices sat proudly by their mentors. After the ceremony ended, they left for a tour of the territory.

That night Stripekit had only just fallen asleep and only a few minutes later did he re-open his eyes. He was standing in a large field. "Hello?" he called out, after a few minutes a deep voice replied "Hello young kit" and a cat stepped out of the shadows, it was a muscular brown tom with one dark grey paw, he had a notch in his left ear and several scars on his flank, but his eyes were the strangest of all for Stripekit one was yellow and the other was green but there was a friendly glint in them. "Who are you?" squeaked Stripekit. "My name is Stormfoot" mewed the tom, "Are... are you from StarClan?" asked Stripekit, gazing at this cat in awe. Stormfoot chuckled "Something like that". Then his face grew serious "Stripekit, you want to be a great warrior dont you? Maybe even lead the clan someday?" "Oh yes!" mewed Stripekit. "Good! Now I can teach you and help you with that if you make me a simple promise" said Stormfoot in a mild tone. "Anything!" said Stripekit, exitement rising in his belly. "Promise me that you will listen to me, try your hardest and wont let ANYTHING get in your way of being the best." said Stormfoot. "I promise!" mewed Stripekit. Stormfoot nodded in acknowledgement and then mewed: "Good then lets begin"...

* * *

Meanwhile in StarClan, a silver she-cat and and a ginger tom are sitting by a pool of water and watching this happen. Both of their faces clouded with worry. The ginger tom turned to the silver she cat and meowed "Moonstar, This is NOT good!"

* * *

**Well thats it for now guys please leave a comment and Follow/Favourite this the next chapter will be out soon.**


End file.
